codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Frontlines
"Live to Fight''"'' '' - Official Game Tagline ''Call of Duty: Frontlines is an Action/ Adventure ,first-person shooter, open world game developed by InfinityWard and published by Activision for Playstation 3, Playstation 4, Xbox360, Xbox one, and Microsoft Windows. It is in the set in the year 2025 during World War III. This is a different WW3 and not the same one as the Modern Warefare series. Instead of the long time used IW engine, Frontlines uses a new game engine created by Cynicism Studios called the Evolution Engine. Mechanics Frontlines still uses some of the traditional Call of Duty game mechanics but with the power of the Evolution engine there will be more features and different ways to respond to the ever changing battlefield of war. Taking damage in campaign will make the screen bloodier until the player dies or heals. But there is a new feature that when the player is on the brink of death their character will respond tired, slower and more sluggish to the commands due to major blood loss. The player is able to run like in all Call of Duty games but there is a new revamped cover system that allows for more ways to move around the levels. Also the player will not have unkillable friendly teamates as they too can die and will result in a loss of the level, so the player will have to protect them like they would themselves. A new major change to Campain will be the way the player can kill their enemies. Depending on the way you killed them their will also be a way to use to your advantage( Example: Knifing them, then using the body as a human shield to absorb bullets). The new campaign features brings the player to a more realistic war-like singleplayer. Multiplayer in Frontlines will not be like the multiplayer in the regular COD games. Unlike the usual teams vs teams, Frontlines will have a completely intiractible open world Multiplayer. Instead of a game lobby the player will be able to connect to a server and roam around the world of Frontlines. Players can complete missions or kill other players for EXP points. While playing with other players you are able to work togethor by forming clans in which the enemy becomes a friendly. When the player reaches enough EXP points and levels up, their characters gain better weaponry and tech, better vehicals to roam, and different techniques to use to your advantage. Singleplayer The singleplayer takes place during WW3. A Russian general named Yakov Rakowski has led a revolution against The U.S. throwing them into another world war. The player plays as a group of U.S Rangers who are fighting against the generals plans. Plot The year is 2023 and the Russian goverment is taking lots of preassure from its fellow citizins. A Russian General named Yakov Rakowski has led a revolution getting the attention of most Russian citizens. The General and his followers soon threatened the Russian goverment that they had to do something to increaes Russia`s power over the world. The president knew that it would be only moments before chaos would spread around Russia so he knew he had to act fast. He had no choice but to turn over to General Rakowski`s side. The president gave Rakowski most power over the Russian Armed Forces of the Russian Federation RSFSR for him to make his plan. Rakowski`s goal was to make Mother Russia a dominent powerhouse over the world and to do that he had to eleminate the enemy country that stood in his way, the USA. He declares war the next day. Two years later, U.S soldier Conner "Torch" Phillips arrives via helicopter to Fort Carson, Colorado for a quick training exercise to see if he made it into the Rangers. When he lands he is greeted by one team member named "Jackel" who begins showing him around the base. First Jackel brings Torch towards the explosives section and tells him to grab and throw some grenades at the targets. Torch grabs three grenades, pulls the pins and throws them all succesfully at their targets. Impressed by his porformance, Jackel moves to the shooting range and gives Torch his MP45 and tells him to shoot each target that pops out. One by one Torch eliminated each target and even managed to land a headshot on some of them. Jackel than tells Torch to hed to the training coarse and go meet up with a man named "Rex". Torch walks over to the coarse and sees Rex chatting with another man. The man gets up from where he was sitting and starts walking up a watchtower. Torch walks over to Rex and tells him that he`s the FNG and then he asks who that man was. Rex then tells Torch that the man was "Sparks", the team leader and if Torch makes it in, his new captain. Rex leads Torch to a Weapons Stache and tells him to pick anything. Torch picks a FN P90 and a Desrt eagle. Rex tell him that the timer would begin as soon as he enters the gate and warnedhim not to screw up because Sparks will be watching him from the watchtower. Torch begins and runs the training coarse like a pro. After he finishes and makes it to the other side of the coarse he finds Jackel, Rex and Sparks at the back gate. Sparks walks up to Torch and shakes his hand. he then congradulates him for making it in the Rangers but warned him that starting now, things will only get harder. Torch laughs and tells him that nothings to hard for him as the team start walking inside a Hind. The story changes to FBI agent Andrew Kings as he and his CO Michael try to get intel from one of Rakowski`s compounds in Moscow. Michael and kings are hiding in the bushes near the compound. Michael spots an enemy car going in the compound and tells Kings to shoot the driver with his sniper. Kings shoots the driver and as the guy in the shotgun seat gets out Michael runs up to him and knifes him. The two inside the car and drive to the compound. As they drive inside they are stopped by a Russian looking for ID. Kings lowers the window and shoots the man in the head. The two get out and proceed by foot. Kings get near the gate when a sniper bullet grazes him. he slides behind a rock and more enemy soldiers come out. Kings shoots the incoming soldiers and avoids the snipers fire. Michael throws a grenade and the explosion kills the sniper. The two make it in the fort and run inside the hallways. As they are running an RPG rocket hits the wall behind them and sends Michael flying. Kings runs up to him and carries his injured body through the hallways. Kings spots the room with the intel and starts downloading it in his flashdrive after he sets Michael against the wall. He protects the position as the flashdrive slowly downloads the files. After its finished Kings grabs the flashdrive and radios HQ. They say that an evac chopper will be coming to their position at the top floor. When he turns around an enemy soldier punches him to the ground and pulls out his gun. The Russians head blows up and Michael is leaning against the wall with his Makarov. Kings helps Michael walk up the stairs to the top floor. When they make it to the top a bunch of enemy soldiers are waiting for them and take aim on the two. Suddenly a machine gun starts to fire at the soldiers killing them all. King looks up and sees their evac chopper disendeng to them. King helps Michael up the chopper and thanks the evac team for arriving just in time. Back to the Army Rangers as they make there way on a helicopter to NewYork City. Sparks informes the team that they caught something on enemy airwaves about a special package carrying dangerous explosives and that their goal is to intercept it. Before he could finish his sentence the chopper is hit and Torch tries to hold on to the troop hold. Torch`s grip loosens and he is sent flying, hitting the ground. While in a daze the sound of a crash is heard and Rex is seen stumboling into view and running up to Torch. Rex then helps Torch up and gives him a gun and tells him that they need to double time it to the explosives. Jackel and Sparks appear out from the wreckage and begin to shoot the soldiers. Sparks radios Spearhead and he tells him that they should regroup at the plaza. The team run down main street shooting and killing whatever they could. The team make it too a plaza when an enemy truck equiped with a machine gun starts firing on them. Jackel gives Torch an RPG and tell him to circle around and destroy it while they attracts its fire. While going around an enemy soldier jumps out from behind Torch and begins to fight him. The enemy pulls out a gun but Torch smack it out of his hands and punches him in the face. Torch swings and misses and the enemy kicks him in the stomach. Torch recovers and puches the soldier away. Torch then grabs the pistol the enemey dropped and shoots him point blank in the head. Torch continues and makes it behind the truck and pulls out the RPG. With a click the rocket hits the truck making it burst in a ball of flame. The team runs to Torch`s diection but before they could say anything enemy troops begin swarming their position. Suddenly a tank begins to shoot the Russians with the assist of many other American soldiers. Sparks contacts Spearhead on his comms and he replys by saying that the package hs been identified to be loctaed below the ground. Sparks finds a manhole and tells them to get in. The team get inside the sewers and follow the signal of the explosives. Enemys begin to appear and the team takes them all out. When they reach the crate with the explosives Torch helps Rex pry it open. The team is shocked when they see nothing in the box. Spearhead then comes on the comms and shouts for them to get out of their now. Suddenly the tunnels begin to shake and they begin to collapse. The team runs through as fast as they could. With Rex, Jackel and Sparks in front of him a huge piece of debris falls and destroys a bridge leading from one side to the other. Torch, who was unfortuanetly trapped on the other side did a lucky jump. He barley makes it but Rex catches his hand and pulls him up. They climb up the manhole and a evac chopper is seen close to them. they get on and begin to fly away. Spearhead then goes on comms and says that they knew we were after the package and moved it to its designated area. Sparks then asks where but, Torch hears a loud sound and looks up. He sees the Statue of Liberty and without warning explosions swollow it all up. Torch watches as its head falls off and lands on the ground. Torch clenches his fists and whispers to himself that the war is still not over. With Platnum Team busy getting back from their failed operation, a special DeltaTeam, team thunder is sent to secure a POW that the Russian have hid in a room inside a town in Moscow. The mission begins as the playable character "Reaper" is sitting shotgun in a truck."Venom" tells the team that they have an agent inside the base that will help them lead them through the village. just as the team drive through the path, "Seeker" yells for them to duck. The team duck and bullets begin to assualt the car. Reaper gets out of the car and Seeker throws him an MP45 which he catches. Enemys begin to pop out of the trees and the team kill them all. They leg it towards the village engaging and killing as much enemys as they can. When the team make it to the village entrance three guards armed with pistols take aim at them. To Reapers shock the one in the middle shoots his two friends. He then explains that he is their spy, callsign "Joker". Suddenly an RPG rocket misses them barley and enemy troops appear running to them from the woods. Joker then shouts at them to distract them while he opens the gate. Joker calls Reaper to help and togethor the two pry the gate wide enough for them to pass. They get in and proceed to close the gate when Seeker gets shot in the leg. Venom orders for Reaper to drag im to saftey while them two provide cover fire. Reaper pulls Seeker onto his shoulder and half carries half drags him over two a civilian house in which joker shoots at the roof causing the civilains to leave. Joker informs them that the POW is two blocks down and that they are preparing to execute him in 2 minuites. With the clock running down Reaper and joker clear the streets ahead. They reach the target building and put C4 on the wall. As the team breach the room Reaper and Joker kill the enemys inside leaving only a man tied to a chair. Joker cuts the bonds and tells him they`ll rescue him. just as they lead him ousitde a large amount of tangoes and an enemy truck with a machine gun attached begins to fire. Venom tells Joker and Seeker to protect the POW while he and Reaper take the truck. the two move between cover and when they get close, venom throws a knife at the Machine Gunner. Reaper gets in the Machine gun position while Venom drives the team away. Reaper shoots enemy trucks follwoing them and they break open the gate, escaping the town. To prevent anymore incidents like in New York Platnium team is sent to kill/capture Rakowski`s lead bombmaker, Alexie Falin. The mission starts underwater as the team swim deep down into the ocean to the underwater compound. As they enter the compound an enemy soldier notices them and begins to run away. Rex pounces on top of him and through a brief struggle stabs him in the neck with his knife. Sparks thanks him nad the team begin two take off their swim gear. As torch pulls out his gun Sparks says that they`ll split into two teams and that whoever spots Falin will bring him back here as soon as they radio each other. As Torch and Jackel proceed to the left corridor they see a a group of soldiers running on the towards one hallway talking to another group and running back. Jackel then warns Torch that there is to much activity going on. Jackel radios sparks about this and he says thay should plant explosives in case they need a distraction. As Torch plants the explosives jackel again repeats somethings wrong. Torch begins to gain his own suspician and finixhes planting. the team continue down a corridor and reach a long hallway with many doors. jackel tells him to breach the ones on the left and he would take the right. Conner kicks the door open but none was in the room. As he kicks the others open and gets the same results he heres loud noises from the door in the middle. Jackel tells him to breach the door with him and to be carefull. as jackel kicks the door open a wall of enemys aim their guns at them. Falin moves from the soldiers and explains that he had a mole who gave him intel on all current situations involving the U.S plans. knowing what they would to to them torch pulls out his clanker and pulls it causing a huge explosion to shake the ground. as the enemys were shocked the two shoot them killing all but Falin. Falin then says something in russia and warns them for their stupidity. At that time Torch heres a gushing sound and turns around to see water filling up the compound. Just as he tries closing the door the wave hits him, sendng him flying and smacking against the wall blackingout. With their previose mission succesful Kings and michael are walking through a building with General Wilson leading the way. They continue walking until they stop at a door, which General Wilson opens and tells them to take a seat. Michael clears his throught and asks why they were called in for. Wilson then says that they were revieing some of the data they captured from the last mission and they found something interesting. Wilson explains they found out that Russian Armed Forces are leading a strike to capture the president during his congressianal speech two weeks from now. As he finishes his sentence the door behind him opens and the Secratery Of Defense walks in and sits down next to Wilson. wilson whispers that he already explained about the problem and he can tell the rest. The Secratery intoduces his position to the two and tells them that they were able to find some info from a POW rescued by a Delta team about a man named Nester Bolodin. the secratery says that Bolodin is Rakowski`s right hand man and also leading the assualt. He slides a file over to Kings and Michael with a picture of a man circled in red. Michael says what that has to do with them and wilson explains that them two will protect the president while he gives his speech. Kings looks at michael and asks if he`s willing to do it. Michale smiles and says he already know his answer. Michael gets up from his chair and says they have a deal, ending the level witha a handshake. After being knocked out, Torch awakes bieng dragged by the current of the water. He spots a latter and grabs on to it. As Torch starts climbing, the latter becomes loose and breaks making Torch fall underwater in a daze. Torch regains his senses and starts swimming underwater to find a safezone where he can rise up to. As he swims he spots the body of Falin dead lying at the bottom of the floor. Continuing Torch finds a platform, which he climbs up on and finds Jackel fighting an enemy soldier. The soldier throws Jackel to the floor and aims his pistol at him. Before he can shoot, Torch fires and kills him with his pistol. Torch then proceeds to help Jackel up while he comments about how he thought he drowned in the flood. Jackel raido`s Sparks and tells him their current situation. Sparks says that they should meet up in the second floor and at the meantime they would raido Spearheard for evac and collect their swimming equipment. Jackel agrees with the plan and tells torch that they would need to cross the water, back into the hallway and climb the stairs. Torch follows Jackel back into the water and as they swim bullets start spraying towards their direction. Ignoring the bullets they continue swimming towards the hallway entrance but the door is covered by some debrise so Torch emerges from the water and shoots the incoming soldiers. Just as he kills the last one he hears a loud clanking sound as sees that Jackel had opened the door. They swim back up the hallway and continue swimming up the stairs. As they make it to the second they spot Rex and Sparks taking heavy fire from enemys. The two join in and quickly kill them all. Rex thanks them for their timing and the team continue towards where they entered but realized that portion of the compound was covered by to much wreckage from the explosion. As they hold out against incoming enemys, Sparks comments on how they won`t last another wave with their ammunition. Rex gets an idea and tells Sparks that they should destroy the outer and inner frame of the wall with C4 and they could swim up. As Torch puts on his swim gear, Jackel and Rex protects his position and Sparks puts on the explosives. Just as Torch finishes Sparks pulls the trigger and water starts pouring in. Torch and the team jump in through the hole and swim up towards the surface where the expected evac is. Rafts pick them up with friendly persenal asking about the mission but Torch is to busy staring at the destroyed compound and Falin`s words about a mole going through his head. With the POW that they were able to save, Thunder Team learned about Russian arm dealers sending a plane full of weapons to Rakowski that they captured after the raid on New York. The player takes control of an Mi-28 hind, Callsign Havoc, to help lead Thunder team in and out. The mission starts out threw Havoc`s point of view looking over the Team as enemys swarm them. Havoc launches a rocket and it kills the forces. As the team advances enemy helos begin to appear and Havoc continues shooting and destroying them. When thunder team makes it to the building, the player changes to Phantom as his team secure the area. As they climb op the floors bullets begin to pour out of the walls and the team double time it to the third floor. When they spot the weapons load, Joker and Venom set the explosives while Phantom and Seeker protect from the incoming waves coming up. When they finish planting the explosives Joker throws Phantom the detenator and tells him to pull it when they get down. Seeker breakes a window and tells the team to rope up. When they do Venom launches a cord to the ground and the team ziplines out. When they touch the ground Joker tells Pahntom to detenate it and the point of view changes back to Havoc, watching the explosion. Venom raido`s Havoc telling him he will cover their six while make it to the ranzevou point. Havoc destroys the waves of soldiers coming at them but then a warning pops up about a missle. The missle hits the chopper sedding it spinning out of control. Back the Pahntoms point of view, Havoc hits the biulding next to the team making debris fall on them. In his shell shocked state Phantom sees enemy soldiers standing over the team. One pulls out his pistol but before he can shoot a car rams him and people come from out of the car killing the agressors. One grabs Phantom and carrys him to the car where they drive away while a medic checks the teams wounds. Missions Prolouge *Learning the Ropes - Complete your training Part 1 *Hard Assualt - Obtain enemy Intel *Fireworks - Capture the hidden explosions *Last One Down - Secure the high value target *No More Boom - Take out the bomb maker *New Target - (Cinimatic) Get Briefed on Bolodin Part 2 *Other Way Out - Escape the Compound *Sine Permissione - Intercept the weapons load *Flare and Fire - Tba *Green Zone - Protect the president Characters Factions |} Multiplayer What the Evolution Engine allows us to do is beyond the IW`s power. Thanks to the new game engine we were allowed to make a completely 100% open world multiplayer with dynamic areas and interractible AI. The new tech also allows for more players in one server and more possibilities for the most gruesome, bloodiest combat available. - James Finch during the game interview Multiplayer Gameplay Zombies For all the hardcore zombie players who wait every two years for zombies mode to appear on Treyarch's Call of Duty I am happy to announce that for the first time ever zombies will appear on this InfinityWard game. Only this time new characters, new zombies, a new storyline and more action than ever before. We can't wait for y`all to play this new mode. - James Finch during the game interview Story In 2015 a group of american scientist tried to make a way to expand and reanimate the human life. Their outcome were nanobots that could fix broken or dead tissues so the body can live forevor. But on the first few test subjects, they noticed that they had an insationable thirst for blood, super human like abilities, and a sixth sense for finding prey, thus the zombies were created. The zombies started to turn on their creators and killed all the scientists in the compound. The zombies escaped the lab and began to spread the nanobots over North America, attacking and killing every live creature they saw. The nanobots eventually spread over the world making every victem a mindless killing machine. But four survivors were set to destroy them and save the world from these mutants. Zombies Gamplay DLC's TBA Trailers Frontlines Reveal Trailer: Burning Flame Frontlines Zombies Reveal Trailer Frontlines Multiplayer Reveal Trailer Gallery Evolutionlogo.png|The Evolution Engine Trivia *This is the first InfinityWard ''Call of Duty ''game that features zombies. **InfintyWard got the right to add zombies mode in their game after Treyarch game them permission but Infinityward "Owed them a favor". *Multiplayer gameplay was largely based off of Rockstar games Red Dead Redemption's multiplayer. Category:Games